Lost One
Draenei Lost Ones are highly mutated and devolved draenei. They have devolved further than the Broken draenei, and have become more savage and primitive. The term can be used in two senses: to refer to all of these devolved draenei, or to refer solely to a tribe of Lost Ones living in the Swamp of Sorrows in Azeroth. History The Draenei that originated in the world of Argus moved to the world they called Draenor and began living among the races of that world. The draenei lived alongside orcs for countless generations. However, when the orc clans of Draenor became the Horde at the behest of the Burning Legion, their blades were first whetted on the peaceful draenei tribes. Nearly the entire race was eradicated by this horrendous massacre. Soon after, the demonic energies that now seethed through Draenor began to corrupt and twist many of the surviving draenei, turning them into Broken. Later, when that world exploded and crumbled into what is now known as Outland, a few managed to survive the cataclysm. However, some of them were further devolved into a more primitive stage than the Broken ones. These draenei became the Lost Ones, and are usually shunned by the rest of the draenei. They have forsaken the Holy Light practices which they once had and have instead started to use Warlock magic. They have became violent and unpredictable, even toward their own kind. Tribes There are several tribes of Lost Ones, both in Azeroth and in Outland. The Lost Ones tribe in Azeroth is sometimes referred simply as "Lost Ones". When the Dark Portal was reopened into Azeroth, a small number of Broken draenei lead by Magtoor travelled through, scarred by the ordeal of their world’s destruction. Called the Broken Exiles, they live in the Harborage in the Swamp of Sorrows. However, many of these Brokens' sanity slipped from them, accelerated by their separation from their homeworld. They devolved, sequestered themselves from outsiders, and began attacking anyone and everyone on sight. These ragged wretches now call themselves the "Lost Ones", in mourning of their former world. into a Broken and further down into a Lost One.]] These Lost Ones separated from Magtoor's Broken Exiles, and established a colony in the Swamp of Sorrows called the Fallow Sanctuary, though some have begun to travel beyond the Swamp’s borders in recent times. Some of these Lost Ones, called Portal Seekers, continually wander around the Blasted Lands, desperately seeking a means to return home. Another factor that keeps these draenei alive is revenge against the orcs who once lived among them. They will take any risk to see an orc killed. There are several Lost Ones tribes in Outland. There are three tribes in Zangarmarsh: the Daggerfen, the Feralfen and the Umbrafen. There is also a tribe in Terokkar Forest, the Tuurem, and another one in Nagrand, the Windyreed. See also Draenei factions and organizations for more details. Name The name first came from the tribe in the Swamp of Sorrows who called themselves "Lost Ones". This was in mourning of their former world that they were homesick for, and unable to return to with the Dark Portal closed. According to Rise of the Horde, these draenei who had been living on Azeroth for years were nicknamed "lost ones", and are still considered as draenei to others. The short story "Unbroken" hints that the name was given to them by the draenei in Outland, long before they came to Azeroth, because their minds were lost. Notable Lost Ones * * * * Trivia * In Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, Akama and his followers looked like the former draenei model, now used for the Lost Ones. However, around the release of The Burning Crusade, their model was retconned into the Broken model in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. The only remainder of this change is Akama's mouth. Category:Lost Ones